cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
High Guardian Concord
The High Guardian Concord was a multilateral Treaty of Amity signed by Vanguard, the Ascended Coalition of Liberty, and the Royal Dominion. After RD merged with The Directorate to form the second Viridian Entente, the treaty was considered void by both remaining parties. =The High Guardian Concord= Preamble In the interests of furthering the common cause of peaceful and friendly relations, Vanguard, Ascended Coalition of Liberty (named herein as ACL), and the Royal Dominion (herein named RD) agree to the following multilateral Treaty of Amity, as defined by these terms: Article I - Sovereignty Each signatory formally recognizes the right of each Party to exercise ultimate internal authority, in addition to possessing a monopoly on the legitimate use of physical force, within its own territory. If one Party engages in military or political action against an outside entity, the Party must notify the other signatories at least twenty-four hours before said action is made. Article II: Communication Article II, Item A. Any signatory alliances will be permitted into the others IRC channels, and forums via their embassy, and will keep each other updated on situations that may or may not hurt their relations or one another along with updates from their respective alliance. Article II, Item B. Each signatory alliance is required to have an open embassy to the other Parties. Closing or emptying said embassies is highly discouraged, but is not a legitimate means for the cancellation of this treaty. Article III - Peace Article III, Item A. No member of any signatory alliance may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within a corresponding signatory. If a member nation of a signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. Defending nations are required to allow a period of 24 hours, after notifying their respective government officials of the attack, before engaging in any retaliation. At which point, retaliation is to be limited to the number and type of attacks received. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, the attacking nation will be expelled from their alliance. Further, the expelled nation is to be considered a rogue by both Parties, and dealt with accordingly. Article III, Item B. No signatory alliance will engage in or endorse espionage against any of the others. Further, should a Party receive information that points towards a possible leak in another Party's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article III, Item C. No signatory will engage in the use of sanctions against member nations of the other signatory without written permission from that signatory's government. Article IV - Friendship The memberships of the signatory alliances shall do their utmost to remain civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums. Should a member of any signatory alliance perform uncivil acts, such as flaming, flame baiting, or trolling, against another signatory in public or private forums, appropriate measures are to be taken by the member’s alliance. Article V - Intelligence If any signatory alliance receives information concerning a direct threat to another, the receiving alliance will notify the endangered signatory and provide the relevant information. The source of said information may be left undisclosed. Article VI - Conflict Should either signatory become engaged in a military conflict, they are permitted to officially request, through appropriate channels, assistance, whether financially or militarily, in an effort to resolve the conflict, or to aid the signatory after the conflict. The countersigned are not obligated to provide the requested aid, however, they are strongly encouraged to do so. If a signatory will not provide the requested assistance, they must inform the militarily engaged party of this decision with 48 hours of the initial request. Article VII - Termination Any signatory may terminate this pact at any time and withdraw its status as a signatory; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the government of signatory, through the appropriate private channels 48 hours prior to their desired time of termination. However, should any signatory violate an Article of the document, their signatures on the treaty will become immediately void, unless otherwise stated in the treaty, or previously agreed upon by all signatories. Conclusion The alliances of Vanguard, the Ascended Coalition of Liberty, and the Royal Dominion agree to express the solidarity of their friendship and articulate the camaraderie shared between the alliances as stated within this treaty. The High Guardian Concord stands as a reminder of the bond shared by the signatory alliances. Long live the Concord! Signed this day September 2nd, 2007 For Vanguard Grand Architects of Vanguard: The Sovereign, Revanche The Vizier, QTUN Architects of Vanguard: The Sword, Tenacious Me The Shield, Rafa Nadal The Hammer, Shadow Khan The Treasurer, Anka Mori The Scholar, EnYay The Agent, Magnus Lex For the Ascended Coalition of Liberty https://archive.is/20131014084220/img265.imageshack.us/img265/835/sealcopybt2.png Imperial Seal v0.0v, Emperor of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty https://archive.is/20131014084221/img70.imageshack.us/img70/892/tehshieldvv6.png Seal of the Triumvirate Magnum T. Gundraw, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Cressers69, Triumvir of Protection Paddy Kilbane, Triumvir of Internal Affairs For the Royal Dominion Rayvon, Regent of Diplomacy Salt, Regent of War SoonerNation, Regent of the Inner Sanctum Category:Treaties Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups